1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lockable containers.
More particularly, the present invention relates to devices of the type used for containing and securing electrical connectors to prevent unauthorized use of electrical appliances.
2. Prior Art
Many common appliances, tools and games are electrically powered and therefore have a cord with an electrical connector, such as a plug, for connection with an electrical outlet. For reasons of safety and to prevent unauthorized use of the appliances, tools or toys, various devices and methods have been developed to secure or otherwise prevent operation of these electrical devices. These include a locking cover to secure outlets, locking devices on the controls of the electrical devices, or locking devices for enclosing part or all of an appliance cord connector.
Securing outlets, has the disadvantage of requiring each outlet to be secured as well as requiring that a device be associated with a particular stationary electrical wall receptacle and therefore not being readily portable with one particular appliance.
Locking devices on the controls of an electrical device add substantially to the cost of manufacturing that device and can be very complex.
The most effective locking devices for preventing unauthorized use of an electrical device are those which are secured to the electrical connector. However, at the present time many of these locking devices are complex, large and bulky, relatively expensive to manufacture, or come in multiple pieces which may be lost, rendering the lcoking device unusable.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means for controlling the use of an electrical appliance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved means for selectively disabling electrical devices.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a container which lockably incapsulates an electrical connector or the like.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a container for preventing unauthorized use of an electrical appliance, without modification to the appliance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a locking container which is compact and readily stowable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a locking container which is of simple construction, inexpensive to manufacture with conventional techniques using various materials.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a locking container which is readily usable allowing for quick and easy disabling of the electrical device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a locking container which is versatile, able to accommodate electrical connectors of varying sizes.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a locking container which is unincumbered, having relatively few parts.
And yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a locking container which may be closed and locked without the presence of a key at that time.